Girl Meets Some Thing New
by GMW-Smut
Summary: Josh/Maya one shot! This is definitely the steamiest fic I've ever wrote! What happens when an innocent date turns into one unforgettable night?


Maya's big date with Josh was coming up and she was nervous. Josh Matthews was pretty much the absolute love of her life since she first met him and she didn't want to mess that up. How did you deal with some one you felt such strong feelings to without screwing it up? She didn't know...

To add to the pressure Maya was 16! She didn't have many boy friends yet, she had dated Billy but they ended things, he actually ended up with Riley. Josh on the other hand was 18! Lots of people dated with a three year range, but these three years felt specifically stressful, he probably wanted different things..

Josh on the other hand wasn't nervous at all what did he have to worry about? He was used to charming girls all the time, some times right out of their dresses, to the guys Maya had dated he was probably the biggest ladies man ever put on the face of the earth.

He looked pretty sharp to. His black jeans clashed with his orange dress shirt in the most wonderful way and his black blazer and tie set it all on fire! It looked kind of out there and hot, his jeans looked sexier then dress pants ever would and the blazer was just begging to be ripped off.

Maya looked like she always did, it was the perfect mix of cute and sexy. Her outfit was pretty and showed just the right amount of skin without being considered slutty. She wore a black halter top with long sleeves and a matching black mini skirt. What really set the out fit off was the matching black open toed heals and the fish night tights.

The blonde curls of her hair disappeared as Riley went over them with the straightener "a straight pony tail with this out fit will look so hot Maya!" She smiled.

Soon the hair and the clothes didn't matter... Soon Josh's magic had worked Maya over and he was pressing her against the wall kissing her neck as his hands pulled her pony tail off and her hands ripped his jacket away. Soon josh was shirtless and Maya was left in her bra and skirt.

"Josh.." Maya said stopping him for a moment "I-" she continued "I've never done this before."

"That's ok" Josh whispered into her ear "I'll show you." He spoke soothingly as his hand brushed along the side of her body hooking his thumb into her skirt sliding it down. He clearly had practise.

Maya didn't want to slow the momentum, this was hot. Her first time was going to be with Josh Mathews, a handsome guy she actually cared about. She wanted it all to be right. Her fingers undid his belt buckle in seconds and then quickly ripped his belt out of his jeans.

Josh slowly kissed down along Maya's neck as his hand explored her back unhooking her bra. He let it fall to the ground moving his mouth down along Maya until he was kissing one of her perfect quarter sized nipples gently biting it gripping her other.

Maya gasped as Josh's kisses moved from her neck to her nipple, and soon enough his hand was sliding away from her breast and down her sides as his kisses trailed over her belly... Before she knew it his teeth were hooked into her panties taking them down, exposing her tight untouched wet flower. She was so turned on, he did everything perfectly, how he took her panties down alone was enough to make her crazy.

Once Josh let go of her panties his mouth hovered in front of her pussy and he was kissing her clit. His thumbs trailed up her legs until they met the folds of her pussy and pulled them apart making room for his tongue to move inside of her and lick the walls of her cunt.

"Oh god!" Maya moaned pressing her hands against the wall letting her head fall back "Josh.." She said in ecstasy.

Maya's words brought a grin to Josh's face but he didn't respond he kept eating her hot wet pussy. His tongue moved over her insides and his teeth gently pulled at the folds of her pussy. He figured even if she did have an experience before with guys her age it would be right to the action, he really put her through all the pleasure.

A red flush covered Maya's face as she felt a sensation "moth god I think!" She was embarrassed and paused. "I think I'm gonna pee!" She shouted.

"Relax" Josh said as he licked and bit and went away at her pussy "your not gonna pee, your gonna squirt." He smirked, proud of himself for bringing her pleasure. He kept pleasuring her waiting for it, and surely enough she began to squirm and fight the feeling before her colourless watery fluid began to spray out every where, some got into his mouth and over his face but he didn't care, he even licked it off of her cunt when she was done.

"That was so amazing." Maya said looking down at him as he stood up.

"That wasn't even the best part." Josh smirked unzipping his jeans sliding them down to his ankles.

Maya laid her hands on Josh's boxers and heaved a sigh "oh god!" She thought, this was kind of a big deal.. Finally she did slide them down. She knew genitals weren't supposed to be pretty, but his was.. It was a long hard 7 and a half inch instrument.. The tip was circumsized, not that she had a preference, but it just looked so amazing she wanted to bow down and kiss it.

"Your going to remember this forever" Josh smirked at her rubbing his shaft against her entrance.

"No doubt.." Maya was to into the moment to bother reminding him of the condom, couples tried for months without getting pregnant... What were the chances that she would? Right?...

And then what she she always wanted to happen did-Josh's full length pushed into her and she was his, a moment so intense she would surely never forget...


End file.
